Jack Millman Wiki
Welcome to the Jack Millman Wiki Jack Maurice Millman (21st November 1930), is an American Jazz musician (trumpet, flugelhorn, piano), arranger, composer and music producer who is primarily known for his sessions with West Coast Jazz musicians of the 1950s & 1960s. Jack is also known as Johnny Kitchen – but, who is Johnny Kitchen? Was he a Vancouver-BC weatherman with a penchant for strange music? Was he in cahoots with Frank Zappa sidekick Wild-Man Fischer? Does he really exist??? For years collectors have been perplexed by the handle of the mysterious record producer whose name has been associated with some of the strangest Garage Rock, Surf, R&B, Progressive, Psychedelic, Soul and Jazz music ever committed to vinyl by groups with names like Licorice Stix, The Pros, The Tarots, The Blues Train, The Crazy People, The Surf Riders, The True'th, The Afro Blues Quintet Plus One, The Afro Soul-Tet, among many others. Now the proverbial "cat" is out of the bag... Johnny Kitchen is musician, producer & entrepreneur – Jack Millman! The Early Years Jack had been engaged in music study from an early age, at first learning Violin, and then moving to Bass before settling on Lead Trumpet. Born into a musical family - his father being Canadian concert pianist Harry Millman, who worked with 20th Century Fox among other Hollywood studios. Jack received his first trumpet from his Grandmother at the age of 16, who also enrolled Jack into his first lessons. Lessons were daily, and Jack's father checked Jack's lessons progress frequently. After encouragement from his instructor Dale Eymann, Jack became a music major, completely immersed in the school band, orchestras, taking harmony & music history classes. At two lessons a week plus the school Music activity, practicing after school and playing a nightly concert for his Mom & Dad, as the saying goes in the jazz world: Jack's “chops" got good! Jack pushed further and organized a series of small groups – musicians Jack met EVERYWHERE – soon he had working paid gigs for his Big Bands and Ensembles, working 4 & 5 nights a week. In Jack's spare time, he spent considerable time studying with Rafael Mendez and Shorty Rogers. Jack also studied Composition, Orchestration and Arrangement under Alexander Laslo and Eric Zeisl. By seventeen Jack was invited to play for Lionel Hampton – a stint that was interrupted by the draft. However, after completing his military service, Jack returned to his life as a working musician. By 1952, he was playing with the Stan Kenton Orchestra (tours & recordings). In 1955, Jack heard the calling of the Pérez Prado Orchestra and toured all over the Southern US. By the mid-1950s, Jack was becoming well known through his recording sessions with other West Coast Jazz musicians. He wrote his debut album called "Jazz Studio 4" a project recorded at Decca's Hollywood Studios in 1955. Millman had a regular gig with an 18-man Big Band at the Rendezvous Ballroom in Balboa, California. Inspired by music he was hearing in the area, Jack eventually turned his musical attentions to the Surf and Instrumental Rock music scene. Jack worked with Dick Dale, Jan & Dean, the Beach Boys, and other groups. In 1962 – at the age of 32 – Jack gave up the trumpet and set-up a Music Library in Hollywood. He continued to work as a composer, including scoring for film soundtracks. And with the New World Symphony Orchestra, he would perform his jazz symphonies for ensembles. By the end of the 1970s, he founded the media company Startime Video Jukebox, for his Video JukeBox invention. In the mid-1980s he moved to Santa Fé where he worked as a music critic for the Santa Fe Reporter. He also composed and taught Composition at the College of Santa Fé. Jack produced numerous broadcasts for the local National Public Radio stations and founded the music company High Desert Beat Productions. Discography Jazz Studio 4 (Decca, 1955) – with Maynard Ferguson, Bert Herbert, Ray Vasquez, Bob Gordon, Curtis Counce, Ralph Pena, Red Mitchell, Mike Pacheco, Artie Anton, Jack Costanzo, Chico Hamilton, Gary Frommer, Shelly Manne, Alvin Butow, Stanley Klenk, Buddy Collette, Barney Kessel, Don Overberg, Howard Roberts, Don Friedman, Gerald Wiggins, Claude Williamson, Jack Montrose, Jimmy Giuffre, Fred Aguirre, Bob Enevoldsen, Don Anderson, Frank Flynn, Ken Kenney Jack Millman and His All-Stars (Progressive, 1955) – with Chico Hamilton, Maynard Ferguson, Ralph Peña, Herb Geller, Shelly Manne, Bob Gordon, Barney Kessel, Claude Williamson, Red Norvo Four More (Fresh Sound, 1956) – with Lin Halliday, Don Friedman, Don Patterson Blowing Up a Storm (Progressive, 1957) with Don Friedman , Don Peterson, Ray Tiedel Shades of Things to Come (Liberty, Fresh Sound, 1957) with Jimmy Giuffre, Buddy Collette, Larry Bunker, Harry Babasin, Frank Capp Symphonic Work 2019 * Symphony No 10 continues to be Jack's current Work-in-Progress, with daily writing activities to progress the Compositional Sketch * Name still pending, however, Jack's mood is playful on this one so we are expecting the body of the composition to contain many surprises with his phrasing that mimic his playful and often melodic moods! So, stay tuned! 2018 to 2014 *Began compositional sketch for Symphony No.10 *Continued to occasionally dabble in Symphonic writing activities *Began working organizing Symphony No.4 “Joyous” for full production and eventual publishing thru various established channels. This included budgeting, the sourcing & selecting of the production participants, as well as attracting and selecting a publisher. 2013 to 2010 *Completed “Fields of Eden”, focusing mainly on self-improvement within this writing phase 2010 to 2009 *Began a new compositional sketch for “Fields of Eden”, which is a highly complex pianistic sketch (not orchestrated to date) 2005 to 2004 *Was elected into the “Who’s Who” magazine *Began composition “Parade of the Gators” for Symphonic Band 2003 to 2002 *Completed compositional sketch of Symphony No.8 *Continued working on Piano concerto for extended orchestra and symphonic pianist *Completed composition & orchestration of Symphony No.7 for symphonic concert band *Placed Symphony No.4 with the Florida Philharmonic Orchestra *Composed a Sonata and several additional shorter works *Granted a Standard Award from ASCAP (5/23/03) 2002 to 2001 *Continued work on Symphony No.7 Sketch *Re-release of the Audio Arts quintet album *Relocated to West Palm Beach 1997 *Awarded the American Music Center Copying Assistance Program Grant (7/21/97) 1994 to 1991 *Composed & Orchestrated Symphony No.4 “Joyous” and Symphony No.5, each for full symphony and each in five movements 1990 to 1988 *Taught Orchestration to private students *Composed and Orchestrated “Fiesta” a suite for Jazz Trio & orchestra in three movements 1987 *Composed & orchestrated “Labyrinth” a suite for a Jazz ensemble and a tone poem for chamber orchestra (untitled) 1986 *Completed orchestration for Symphony No.3 *Produced, recorded & video taped two live radio broadcast concerts for NPR Radio (Santa Fé & Albuquerque) *Composed & orchestrated “Many Windows” for a WoodWind Ensemble *Composed & orchestrated “My Joy” a suite in three movements for chamber orchestra 1985 *Composed Symphony No.3 *Taught Composition & Orchestration for 2 semesters at College of Santa Fé 1978 to 1965 *Co-Produced the “Onda Nueva International Film Festival”, which as held in Caracas, Venezuela. Released in the US as “Viva” in 1971 via the CBS Network. *Continued compositional symphonic sketches with the intent for orchestration at a later time 1964 to 1963 *Total focus & dedication to orchestration of accumulated prior musical sketches *Composed several tone poems & suites 1958 to 1957 *Became a member of ASCAP *Completed orchestration of Symphony No.1 “New Horizons” *Began Symphony No.2 sketch *Performed “Tone Poem for Woodwinds & Saxes” at the LA City College 1956 to 1955 *Along with the Long Beach Municipal Band, performed “Fantasy X” *Along with the Southgate Municipal Band, performed “Bolero for Band” *Completed compositional sketch and began orchestration of “New Horizons” 1954 to 1953 *Composed “Tone Poem for Woodwinds & Saxes” *Began compositional sketch of Symphony No.1 “New Horizons” *Performing member of the All State California Junior Symphony Orchestra (the baton of Stanley Chappel & David Rose) *Completed “Concerto for Piano & Orchestra” *Composed 40 original jazz selections for various format instrumental ensembles *Began composition “Concerto for Piano & Orchestra” *Rehearsals plus Performances with Santa Monica, Glendale, Pasadena & Burbank Symphony Orchestras 1952 *Joined Stan Kenton Orchestra for their LA & West Coast Tour *Composed and arranged “Bolero for Band” and additional works/live concert broadcast KSFR/NPR *Organized Californian USO tours at hospitals & military bases with Martin Milner & David Jensen (actors of motion picture renown) *Rehearsed with The David Brubeck tentet (The Black Hawk, San Francisco) 1952 to 1950 *Continued nightly professional engagements with own ensemble 1950 *Brief road tour the “Glenn Henry Orchestra” over 8 western states. *Composed & orchestrated two Tone Poems for band & orchestra, “Rhapsody for Dale” and “Fantasy X” *Joined the AFM 1949 *Composed & conducted in concert “Reflection in Thought & Conception” (a suite for orchestra) *Played with Lionel Hampton Orchestra – Meadowbrook Ballroom, Culver City, CA & Paramount Theatre Film Scoring and Music Placements The Wife (2017) ' * Tempo Productions Limited; Film i Väst (in association with) Meta Film, Silver Reeland Spark Film & TV * Da Bluesiest Blues '''X Company (2015) ' * Temple Street Productions * Lovers Dream 'Lovesick (2013) ' * Full Blitz Entertainment; Night and Day Pictures * Asphixiated Swing 'Bomb Girls (2013) ' * Muse Entertainment Enterprises; Back Alley Film Productions; Shaw Media * Asphixiated Swing, Mothers Whistler, When You Are Near 'Jukebox: From Edison to iPod (2007) ' * Happy Trailers HD * Provided custom instrumental Music for background use '''The Love Machine (1972) * Sujac Productions (in association with), Columbia Pictures Corporation, Frankovich Productions *Provided custom instrumental Music for background use The Corpse Grinders (1971) *CG Productions, T.V. Mikels Film Corporation *Provided custom instrumental Music for background use 'Do Blonds Have More Fun? (1967) ' * American Broadcasting Company (ABC), David L. Wolper Productions * Provided custom instrumental Music for background use 'Provided custom instrumental Music for background use in the following Independent Productions: ' * Deep Jaws (1976) * Coming Attractions (1976) * The Dicktator (1974) * The Danish Connection (1974) * Moonshine Girls (1974) * Like Father, Like Son (1974) * The Black Alley Cats (1973) * Heterosexualis (1973) * The Black Bunch (1973) * Winter Love (1972) * Dr. Carstair's 1869 (1972) * Love-Root Elixir (1972) Category:Browse